1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pneumatic brake servo for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generic brake servo is known for example from DE 42 27 879 A1.
The automobile industry makes high demands with regard to the brake servo characteristic curve, that is to say the tolerances of the force boost ratio which result from the tolerances of the components and of the springs and from the shore hardness of the reaction element and from friction, must be as low as possible. Known brake servos, however, do not meet said high demands.